Trust Me
by redfox13
Summary: I envy him and the lack of emotion he shows to the public. Because it’s not as easy as it looks, believe me, I’ve tried. But my sneer is without coldness, my smirk lacking the arrogant cockiness of Malfoy. But I love him anyway...OneShot, HPDM.


Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling? No, no I'm not. Eh, but I am a fan, and I am borrowing these chars.

Author: No clue…

* * *

Hogwarts is a very magical place this time of year. Tinsel and mistletoe decorate the banisters, presents wait upon shelves to be bought and given away to loved ones.

It's Christmas if you didn't get the hint.

As I said before, a magical time, full of cheer and good thoughts.

I hate it.

Well I suppose it's not the holiday in general, Christmas _is_ a nice day after all. It's just that I might not be able to spend it with _Him_ this year.

I stare across the hall and smile as he does. A few strands of white gold spill into his face as he laughs lowly at a joke told amongst his friends. His grey eyes crinkle with mirth.

He's beautiful, my Angel birthed to life.

My lover…

Draco Malfoy.

A surprise indeed that Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy is dating the elusive Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince. We have been for a few months.

It may seem odd, and I'm sure it's a wonder if everyone accepts us. But that question isn't necessary seeing as no one knows of our relationship. It would be too dangerous if anyone found out, especially if Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters were to gain hold of such information.

But we do fine as we are, we meet in secret and have frequent rendezvous' to our Tower.

I know, that sounds overly feminine, _our_ Tower. But I _am_ gay, so I suppose there's no helping it.

Are we in love?

I admit I do have strong feelings for Draco, I'm not sure if they amount to love, but it's enough for us now. Our shagging is proof enough of that, and we do shag like bunnies so it's never a dull moment between us.

I doubt if I could ever tire of Draco though, we've come through so much to just let him go so easily. Hell, we used to be enemies before I choked up the nerve to ask him out.

Surprise, surprise at finding that Malfoy was gay.

But anyway, it's not just the looks that hooked me. Underneath that hoity toity Malfoy mask there's a very nice young wizard. I'm lucky enough to be able to see it and I enjoy my time with him.

In all reality I suppose I'm a bit jealous of him.

I envy him and the lack of emotion he shows to the public. He must stand before a mirror and practice his expressions for hours on end.

Because it's not as easy as it looks, believe me, I have tried. But my sneer is without coldness, my smirk lacking the arrogant cockiness of Malfoy.

On second thought, I think I _do_ love him, I mean, that could be the only explanation for the flutter in my stomach, right? Every time I see him I feel lighter, when we kiss warmth spreads through my body along with tingles of pleasure.

Merlin he's a good kisser! I could kiss him all – someone's poking me.

"…, _Harry_!" I guess he's been trying to catch my attention for a while now.

I'm literally broken from my thoughts and I turn to scowl lightly at Ron, "What?" I ask, I can feel the irritation lacing my voice.

He seems put off by my attitude, but he interrupted my thinking so it's his own fault.

"Sorry for bothering you mate," he holds up his hands in surrender.

My glare simmers down and I roll my eyes, "What did you want to tell me, Ron?" I ask again.

His face seems to brighten considerably and he nods toward our table. "The Gryffindors are planning a Christmas party," he informs, "All the Houses are invited, isn't that brilliant?"

I smirk; really I've been spending too much time with Draco, "I take it that was Hermione's idea."

Ron flushes. "Yeah," he admits, "I would have never invited the Slytherins, but Hermione said it wouldn't be fair and that it would promote House unity or something like that." He glances worriedly toward his girlfriend, "You don't think this is going to be like S.P.E.W., do you mate?"

I can't help but laugh at him, he has a good point though, Hermione seems to be very productive this year, trying to leave her mark on Hogwarts before graduation.

"Perhaps not," I admit, "She's just trying to get everyone ready for the holidays, you know, spreading the cheer around."

Ron doesn't seem to believe me too much but he nods anyway, "I guess."

I grin and poke him, "So when is this party of yours?" I ask.

He brightens again, "Oh! It's tonight, after curfew in one of the abandoned rooms in the fourth wing. We've got enough food from the kitchens so we're all prepared and Hermione is decorating so no worries about that either."

My eyes widen in appreciation as I nod, "Wow, you guys are going all out, why a Christmas party?"

Ron shrugs, "It just seems to be the thing to do," he replies.

Not a full response but you never can get one from Ron, he's better at stuttering and being nervous most of the time under pressure.

I sigh and glance back toward my blond lover, I wonder if he's going to be at the party too.

My chin is resting in my hands as I search out his eyes. He smiles and winks at me and I feel myself flush.

I think I do love him after all.

----------

Stupid Christmas.

I find myself centered within a throng of my Gryffindor friends, they're all happy, celebrating. The party is already in full swing and practically everyone is drunk.

Stupid _party_.

I'm starting to regret coming.

It isn't enough that the entire Gryffindor House is awake and partying, _no_, the other Houses had to be invited too, and they're just as reckless.

Which is why I can feel Draco's eyes boring holes into my skull. I don't know why he's so mad, it's not like anything _bad_ is happening.

Okay, so _maybe_ Seamus is a little close, and maybe his fingers shouldn't be toying with my hair, and _maybe_ he shouldn't be kissing my neck…

But there's nothing _wrong_ with that, it's not as though I'm enjoying it. Mm, but Draco is really mad, I can feel his magic sparking in the dark corner he's hidden himself in.

I ignore him for the moment though and sip at my bottle of firewhiskey. I grimace at the taste, I never was one for alcohol, and this stuff really burns on the way down. Not like its counterpart butterbeer. Now _that_ goes down smoothly and leaves a warm, fuzzy feeling in your stomach. Firewhisky just leaves a burning itch.

But since we _are_ celebrating, I might as well indulge with the rest of the people surrounding me.

Is that a hand on my arse? _What the sodding hell_? I glare at Seamus and pointedly remove his hand from its downward trail into my pants. I don't have the patience for this.

"I'm feeling a bit peaky," I smile at my friends apologetically, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."  
They all groan at my words – I don't know why – it's not as though I'm the life of the party.

"Come on Harry, don't leave, the party's just getting good!"

I chuckle a bit uncomfortably, Seamus is getting a little rowdy and I can still feel Draco's eyes piercing into my back.

"No really," I withdraw myself from his groping hold and smile. "Er…I have to go," I excuse myself lamely.

I think maybe because he's already piss assed drunk, he won't mind my leaving too much. The party is becoming wild anyway and I don't really want to stay any longer, my friends don't need me to have fun.

I drift away from the crowds and make it into the dark silence of abandoned hall. That didn't go the way it should have, but if I know Draco he should come after me in a few minutes.

I'm not disappointed when my scowling boyfriend emerges, hair mussed and cheeks flushed from his struggle out of the chaos behind us.

"Listen Draco…" I begin, knowing he's mad.

He makes no reply but instead grabs my upper arm roughly and drags me after him. I stumble for a moment before I regain my footing and hurry after him. Merlin this is going to be a long night.

We make it to our shared room; it's hidden behind a secret portrait that not many know about. It's our sanctuary from the hectic life of students beyond. But it doesn't seem to be a sanctuary to anything at the moment.

"What the hell was _that_?" Draco demands as soon as the portrait door closes behind us.

"What?" I frown; really his behavior is confusing me, I tried to explain what had happened.

"Back there at the party!" he snarls, "You and Finnigan!"

I scoff and slowly remove my shirt, dropping it to the floor carelessly. "I don't know what you're talking about," I scowl in return, "There's nothing between me and Seamus."

"He was hanging all over you!" he spats, his eyes livid, "And you let him do it!"

My face remains blank. "I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're worried about Draco," I say quietly.

"That's not the point!" his hands fist in his hair. He drops his arms and gestures toward me, "I don't like people doing that to you!"

I watch mutely as he readies himself for bed, but then I can't stand the tense silence anymore.

I can feel a scowl twitch at the corner of my mouth as I arch an incredulous brow. "_You're_ telling me that _you_ don't like guys draping themselves on _me_?" I demand, "I could say the same thing Draco, what about you and Pansy?"

He sends me an annoyed expression. "That's passed Harry. Let it go," he turns his back and shuffles into bed.

I follow suit, "No, I think that's what this is all about. You're possessive when it comes to me, but then you turn around and do the same thing and it's okay? I don't think so," I glower.

There's a brief moment of silence as we merely stare at each other.

"I don't like other people paying you more attention then they should," he finally replies.

He shifts in bed and pulls the covers closer to himself, as though that ended the conversation.

Not bloody likely.

"That's exactly it Draco," I argue, "You can't get it through that pretty little head of yours that you aren't at the center of everyone's attention. So what if people want to pay attention to me, _you're_ the one who has me in his bed, not them, be happy with that."

Draco scowls and rolls onto his side, his back facing me with his stubbornness.

I sigh irritably, he always has these fits of his, I should be used to them by now, but it still runs on my nerves that he acts so spoilt sometimes.

I can look past it though; I always do in the end. For now we'll sleep and see what comes with the morning.

----------

I wake up the next morning and as I always do upon rising, reach out to lightly caress Draco's skin. With a slight shock my fingers found silk, cold and foreboding.

Where the hell is he?

I sit up stiffly and rub my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up and gain some type of coherency. I turn slightly and stare at the empty space beside me; the sheets are mused so I know last night had not been a dream.

We had sworn to each other that there would always be a morning after, no matter the state we slept in.

"Damn it," I growl into the silence.

Despite the emptiness of the bed I have to get up for class.

"This is going to be a crappy day," I mutter.

----------

I'm late for breakfast and because of that, I wasn't able to find Draco and get an explanation about his disappearance this morning. He's always early to his classes so I'm a bit disappointed that I overslept.

Everything seemed to blur together after breakfast though, what's the point of paying attention when Draco's not there…

I don't know what happened to him today. I have Quidditch practice in the afternoon so I never saw Draco at lunch since I didn't go. It's when I don't see him at dinner that worries me though.

I go to the Tower in an attempt to find him, but I'm only greeted by lonely silence. I sit though, leaning against the cold stones that make up the castle and stare out into the sky.

"Why is this happening?" my voice sounds flat in the empty air and I sigh.

It's a bit chilly but I ignore the shiver that runs across my arms. I could cast a warming charm, but there's no need. I don't plan on staying up here for long.

I just need to think. Anyway, the solitude will do me some good I'm sure.

Right now the only thing running through my head is worry. Where the hell did Draco go? Is he avoiding me? No…no, it can't be that, he wasn't in any of his classes either. He wouldn't jeopardize his schooling because of me.

I groan and bury my face in my hands, trying to rub my cheeks into some kind of warmth. The slight chafing of my skin doesn't stop me from hearing the dragging of a shoe though and I freeze, immediately tense and on high alert.

"Hello?" I call out hesitantly, slowly sliding my wand out.

The shuffle draws nearer and I can now see the outline of my intruder. I sigh and glare lightly at the Slytherin.

"You scared me you prat," I growl, relief flooding through my body.

Draco remains silent and I squint up at him in the darkness, the moonlight isn't providing much light right now, it's hidden behind some clouds or something.

From what I _can_ see, his eyes are oddly blank and I frown, perhaps he's under a spell, "Are you alright, Draco?"

He smirks without humor. "Of course, Harry," his voice is husky, "Why would there be anything wrong?"

I rub my arms uncertainly, warily watching his wand arm though I know I should trust him. "I haven't seen you all day," I reply instead of with my actual thoughts.

His smirk falters – though it didn't reach his eyes anyway. "Oh, that," he mutters, at a loss now, "Sorry."

If I was surprised by his behavior before, now I'm really suspicious. Malfoy _never_ says sorry. Or at least _I_ haven't witnessed this small miracle.

"You're sorry?" I repeat lowly.

He nods, looking away from me. "For leaving this morning," he elaborates, "I had something I needed to do."

"And that took the entire day?" I demand, starting to feel my anger rise again.

He sighs heavily and begins to riffle through his robe pockets, "Please don't be mad at me Harry, I did it for you," he pulls out a velvet box and my eyes widen.

"W-what is that?" I ask in awe.

He smiles one of his rare smiles and my heart melts. I can't stay mad at him, not when he's so beautiful.

He holds it out for me to take and I gently grasp the tiny box and pull it toward my chest. My eyes are probably shining with unshed tears but I don't care, I'm finally happy.

"Go on, open it," he murmurs softly.

I nod and smile as I pull back the lid and stare in shock. It's a ring, a promise ring. My heart flutters in my chest as I look back up toward Draco. "Thank you," I whisper, my voice doesn't seem to be working correctly at the moment, but it's alright.

"Do you like it?" he asks hesitantly.

Of course I like it; I like anything you ever buy me. "It's beautiful," my voice cracks and I flush, Merlin that's embarrassing.

"Put it on; let's see how it looks on you," Is it just me or does his voice sound excited? It must be my imagination, hell; even I'm excited so I can put it off as nerves.

The plain silver band shines in the moonlight streaming in and I smile as I lift the ring from its plush bed.

As soon as I touch it I know I've made a mistake.

My eyes widen as my head jerks up to stare accusingly at Draco. He sneers and waves but I can do nothing, the tug at my naval makes sure of that.

A Portkey, how the hell could I have trusted that bastard!

Everything's a swirl of color and the next thing I know I'm falling hard on my arse. I wince before looking around, which I immediately regret.

Voldemort.

My breath hitches and there's a strange tightening in my chest. Betrayed, I was betrayed by Draco, and to think I had loved him.

"Harry Potter, it seems my little Death Eater did his job right," Voldemort hisses mockingly.

"Tom," I wince, closing my eyes painfully and looking down at the dirty stones I rest upon.

"_Crucio_."

My life as I know it is over as the first Unforgivable hits me and rips at my skin, forcing me to scream in agony. I have no will to live anymore, why bother casting shields? This nightmare is my new life because I trusted…and fell in love with an angel…

* * *

Author: Thought it was going to be a happy ending for a moment there didn't u! Bwahaha! Eh, jah…my madness is over. Review onegai!  
-Red 


End file.
